Feelings Revealed
by Phoenixe825
Summary: This starts after Deeks kisses Kensi on their stake out watching Sam, the end of S4 didn't happen, the mission ended well and the team went home but Deeks and Kensi are back at OPS. First Densi one shot so please review


"I apologize. I had no right."

Deeks shoved his hands into the pockets of his dark blue jeans as he watched her walk away from him…if he was going to take a hit, well, at least he'd had worse. She stopped suddenly and moved to stand on the step above him, ensuring she was in his direct eye line, forcing him to look into her eyes. Kensi knew that she had somehow had such control over him within minutes and she knew that it both intrigued and infuriated him.

Deeks was about to launch into an attack back at Kensi but the words would not come out. After all these years of being partners she had become his best friend, they hung out practically every night and had spent many a night together asleep in eachothers arms. He knew he loved her although he wasn't too sure when it had happened but it had and he was pretty sure she felt the same, their thing as it was referred to was now too much to ignore anymore and yet they both still tried to act as though nothing was going on.

Tonight as he had been on the verge of confessing his feelings to her she told him she had heard from her ex fiancée Jack. The name was like a poisoned dart to his heart and it just drove into him deeper and deeper every time he looked at her. He watched as she cocked her head slightly to the side, her voice a mere whisper.

"Why? Why now after all this time?"

He hadn't expected this question from her and if he was honest it was one he wasn't really prepared to answer right now, he just didn't have the right words short of telling her everything. He could tell her how long he'd been without a girlfriend but then again she already knew that even though he flirted outrageously with girls he met, he could also tell her how he dreamt about her night after night and how he wanted her so badly it burned within him or he could just outright lie.

He decided the last option was the best for now

"Well I decided I would take a chance, you kept telling me I lacked communication and it was the best thing I could think of at the time" he murmured taking the time to stare into her beautiful face before deciding that he could no longer look at her and he started to slowly turn and head back down the stairs and towards the gym. "I know as my partner you're out of bounds I just..."

Hearing him say that she was out of bounds now was new to her, she felt her heart skip a beat in her chest. She looked at him closely studying his shaggy blonde hair and light blue eyes that could always hold her attention no matter what. She studied his form, the way his legs strong legs climbed up to his waist and the way she could see his abs even through his green t-shirt. Kensi 's breath caught in her throat as she realised that she had been in love with the man standing in front of her for a long now and it hit her like a tonne of bricks!

Kensi hesitated for only a moment before she felt her heart click into place and made her decision. She slowly walked down the last 2 steps, stopped infront of him and looked at him expectantly. Deeks had watched her and the move had caught him off guard completely, Kensi watched him fight with himself and his feelings, she could see it in his eyes...written all over his handsome face.

A moment later he stopped fighting and she understood why

Deeks stepped towards her quickly, locking her against the banister of the staircase leading to OPS he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her with a fired up passion that made her legs go weak. Kensi gasped for breath but she felt him keep coming back, the lack of air, space and senses caused her to feel light headed. Deek's arms felt strong around her, strong and yet so right, holding her to his taught body, moulding it into him as so to keep her steady, she couldn't move away.

Kensi felt the hardness pressing against her right leg, the desperate clutch of his body as he pulled her closer. But as she let her hands travel his gorgeous body she felt him pull away. Kensi shuddered slightly as she felt his warm breath slide across her cheek, his soft lips against her ear, together their ragged breaths became a joined rhythm as they tried to calm themselves.

"I think doubt was the only thing keeping me away."

She kissed the soft spot between his jaw line and neck and trailed her kisses down his throat occasionally allowing her tongue to flicker across his skin.

"I don't want it to worry about the past anymore Deeks...I want you...your driving me crazy" she whispered, her hands now running through his hair.

"This night is not done."

He pulled her deeper to him, feeling her breasts against his t-shirt, her hardened nipples poking through the material. He ran the tips of his fingers along the edge of her blouse, she felt him tug at the fabric gently lifting it. The light pink silky bra she had underneath kept his eyes entranced as he lifted her blouse over her head, he felt her tremble against his touch. His fingers traced along the lacy edge, brushing against the top of her left breast.

"I want you too much" he told her, his eyes filled with passion and lust for her

She nodded in agreement knowing that if she opened her mouth right now all that would come out would be the moan she had been holding in.

"We have to deal with this. We can't ignore this anymore...my feelings for you are too powerful" Deeks told her now letting his right hand stroke the silky soft skin of her right side, his fingers edging lower each time to the rim of her skirt.

Kensi felt his fingers and her senses sharpened but she knew she wanted it to happen. Keeping her mind on where his fingers were she also started to let her fingers brush over his chest, across his abs and to the top line of his jeans. She felt him hold his breath as her fingers gained access to the smooth skin and light hairs beneath.

Thank goodness for loose fitting jeans she thought to herself as the tips of her fingers finally came into contact with what she had been dreaming about for months now and she began to move her fingers gently every now and then adding slight pressure.

"Kensi..." she heard him moan her name and she finally released the moan that had been held in her throat. She wanted him more than she had wanted anyone in her life, hearing her name come from his lips like that just made her want even more powerful.

"What do you suggest?" she asked.

Deeks looked down at the girl he loved and studied her face. The pink tinge his fingers had left upon her skin had spread to her face, her body warming quickly to the touches he gave as his fingers now reached up inside her skirt and lightly across the material of her thong, her shallow breathing let him know much she wanted him.

Kensi's breathing was shallow and she knew this was all down to where his fingers were now, it fell in tiny gasps as his mouth snaked back up to her own. It was almost as if her throat had closed tight, and only with his touch did she know feel like she could truly breath.

Deeks tested his theory on her breathing with a slight tease to it, he moved inches away from her body only to find her reach for him, he heard her mouth give a small moan of pleasure when he finally connected his body back to her own.

He decided there and then enough was enough and as they both he picked her up bridal style and walked to the couch in the corner of the Mission laying her down gently, he smiled down at her as he tugged off her skirt and threw it to the floor

"This night is most definatley not done yet."


End file.
